Mercy for a Flower
by VioletWave
Summary: After a long and hard battle with Flowey, the human spares his life, knowing that HE is the one who really needs some love.(Undertale spoilers) ONE-SHOT


**A/N:** Sans: hey there. if you guys are looking for what you call 'feels', then they can be provided if you listen to 'memory' from the undertale soundtrack as you read. or maybe 'his theme'. that is, if you wanna have a sad time. you probably just wanna go and read the story, so i'll probably just _ketchup_ with you later. enjoy.

* * *

 **Mercy for a Flower**

The light of dawn seemed to fill the underground. There was the human, looking down on the battered flower. The human held the knife in their hands, ready for whatever comes next. Flowey just stayed where he was, motionless. His once golden petals were wilted and torn. Seeing this struck pity in the human. The golden flower had tried to kill them, and even succeeded in doing so a couple of times. That is, when he had the six human souls in his possession. But no matter how he acted toward them, the pacifist just couldn't bring themself to hate him. The human and flower were motionless for minutes, causing the human to worry if they killed him. The human took a cautious step forward, triggering a weak cough from Flowey. The human sighed silently in relief. They put the knife down, holding out their hands in a welcoming fasion.

"I won't kill you," the human said. Flowey's head turned a bit. "...What are you doing?" He whispered. "Do you really think I've learned anything from this? No." He turned his head back to the ground.

"You can live. I'm sparing you," The human said softly with a smile. "Sparing me won't change anything." Flowey looked up again. "Killing me is the only way to end this."

The human sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Please, I don't want to kill you," The human said. Flowey got into a straight position, fully revealing himself. "If you let me live..." His worn petals bristled weakly, attempting to look menacing with no prevail. "I'll come back."

The human gasped slightly. Flowey's face had cuts all over it, earning more pity from the child. They took another step foward. "I'll kill you." The flower's face was creeping into a smile. Now that's kind of creepy. The human hesitated, took a deep breath, and started walking. "I'll kill EVERYONE." The human kept on walking. "I'LL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE." Flowey's face had become a maniacal grin. The human was in front of him, face to face, until they finally kneeled down in front of him, giving him a warm smile.

Flowey's face softened. Why was this human _smiling?_ The human spoke. "Please Flowey, let me spare you." What came next was nothing Flowey had expected. The human was stroking the top of his head. _Stroking_ it. He went silent for a minute. "Why?" He finally whispered. "Why are you being..." His voice wavered. "...So _nice_ to me?"

The human gave him a soft smile of concern and forgiveness. "Because I forgive you." Flowey fell silent for another minute. What was this feeling? Why was he trembling? His eyes were glued to the ground. The human kept on stroking his torn petals. "I can't understand," He whispered. His vision became blurry. "I can't understand!" He watched as tears fell to the ground. _His_ tears. How was that possible? He never felt anything in _years._ The only thing he _did_ feel was fear, and that was when he woke up in the royal garden. Just fear. And anger. Nothing else. But this... _this_ was different. It wasn't compassion. He knew he could never feel it. He was a flower. _A soulless flower._ It was impossible. But _this_...

Confusion.

Regret.

Sorrow.

On top of it all, this _human_ had enabled him to feel it. It reminded him of someone, someone who has been gone for so long, yet he never forgot. He knew that someone's name. And he remembered what it was like for the two of them. Who he used to be.

 _Before he became_ _ **this.**_

He started to breath heavily. His trembling intensified. The human looked at him, worried. Then, he did something the human wasn't expecting. What _he_ wasn't expecting.

He screamed. And at that exact moment, bullets shot up from the ground, and were fired at the child. The child was knocked away to the ground with a thud, and sat up after a few seconds. They rubbed their head. His _bullets_ weren't even that strong anymore, but they still stung quite a bit. The human looked at Flowey. Words couldn't describe how bad they felt for him now.

With his head hung low to the ground, he sobbed. His sobs were soft, but still audible. Tears soaked the ground beneath him, one after another. He was able to whimper the same sentence a third time.

 _"I just can't understand..."_

It wasn't long before he saw the human kneeling in front of him again. But this time, tears trickled down _their_ face as well. Yet, they still smiled. "It's okay," They said softly, placing a gentle hand on Flowey's tearstained face.  
 _"I forgive you."_ Then they did the very last thing Flowey would _ever_ expect.

They hugged him.

 _They hugged him._

Flowey was completely silent, before a torrent of tears streamed down his face. He buried his head into the child's shoulder, muffling his already soft sobs. The human kept on smiling, gently stroking his petals. They embraced eachother for what felt like an hour, until Flowey was finally able to whisper in a shaking voice.

"You... _Idiot..._ "

The human was just in time to watch Flowey plunge into the ground, disappearing.

Flowey ran away.

The human stared at the ground, before finally sighing. They stood up, wiped away their tears, and smiled. They knew they would come back to see him. They looked over at the knife, still lying on the ground. They walked away from it, preparing to pass through the barrier. They never liked to use it, but they would always keep it with them for protection, only when they really had to fight.

But after what happened, they knew they would have no need for it.

* * *

 **A/N:** You guys sad yet? I bet you are. :) Anyway, I want to apologize for the delay on The Seven Souls. It's still something that's being worked on, so thank you for your patience. I just felt like doing an Undertale oneshot, basically the neutral ending of the game from my perspective. I absolutely love Flowey and couldn't help but write this. I wonder how it was with that helpful backround music? *passes over box of tissues* I'd also like to thank Sans for that nice introduction. Tell me what you think in the reviews, and also let me know if I made any mistakes. I'll fix them as soon as I can. I hope you guys enjoyed!

Undertale and its characters all belong to Toby Fox.


End file.
